Till We Meet Again
by Winged Terror
Summary: All I'm going to say is that it's Yamachi...


This is for HeeroGrl195

This is for HeeroGrl195. She pretty much wrote most of this for another one of her fics before I chopped it up and changed it around as well as added a few things. The poem is all hers though (Italic text), I loved it so I made a fic for it. Thanks for letting me use it, I do appreciate it. Well, this is **shonen-ai** between Yamato -n- Taichi so if you don't like don't read. This might be confusing -very-, sappy, a piece of crap, etc...and as always I don't own Digimon so don't sue me, pweese. ^_^;

********************

Till We Meet Again

Midnight streams of vibrant light seeped through the planes of a mystic glass window in mass waves. Highlighting and shrouding brought the room alive once more in wondrous yet magical energy making all intertwined happy and yet sad all the same. A young teenager sat sobbing in the covers of his bed, with blankets and pillows shrouding him like an angelic halo making him seemingly fly on the undercurrents of fluttering wings and shimmering feathers. His long, fluffy, oh-so-comfy robe hued with blue and orange gleamed in the night adding to the affect that an unimaginable or fictional being lay before them.  
  


_My love for you is for eternity  
Beds of lies and lust can't change what is for forever_

Tears dripped down his fair skin in waterfalls that glistened in the soft moonlight with tiny sparks of an unknown fire and unbearable hurt. Strings of silky golden stuck to his wet cheeks and forehead as the crystal tears escaped his eyes and weeps of unabated sorrow released from his slightly parted, trembling lips. Soft fingers clashed about his blanket tugging and pulling at the seams making his body shake and cloudy despair burrow its way deeper inside his heart and soul. Mind swirled, body ached, tears grew, love resurfaced, and hunger for life bore in Yamato's handsome frame as the long and suffering night drew on.  
  


_Deep in my soul and heart will be your life until I return  
Tears of sorrow as memories play across our minds_

Shaking his head, and swiping at his eyes to remove the offending tears that continued to venture forth, the destined of friendship slipped out from his halo of covers on feather light feet and stood up. The light haired boy wrapped his well-trimmed arms around himself and walked sluggishly over to his dresser, with the long slip of his rob drawing behind him in a hypnotizing array of bluish orange. Blinking sadly a few times, Matt glanced at his reflection in the mirror before him and removed a shaky hand from the warmth he so desperately tried to dwell in. Leaning over the side of the top, toppling over stray pictures, trophies, and CD's, he placed a warm palm on the cool glass letting the smooth surface tingle upon his shivering skin. Yamato traced his features with a shaky index finger, dragging and rubbing the image before him as if in a daze.  
  


_Temptations drawing and coaxing us from afar  
The never ending tug of my heart for your voice_

The blue's of his eyes watched enviously as a shadowed image appeared to his side and wrapped warm hands around his slender waist, and kissed his neck. Matt's body inwardly drowned in the embrace and fell into the warm arms, sending numerous amounts of pink to his cheeks, warmth to his being, and light in his darkened soul. The crest holder sighed heavily, breathing in the sensual and captivating scent of his secret, yet not, holder letting his eyes drift shut and pictures play across his senses in jumbled imagery and love. Fingers brushed against his cheek, making a small sweet smile tug at his lips and a sense of rightness filled the air around the duo.

_Is an angel grip and song away in the heavens  
Lips forever pursuing your own sweet gloss_

The friendship bearer shivered and nuzzled into the hand that caressed his cheek, as his world was finally complete once more. Matt felt unbelievable and a bit foggy as devilish browns winked at him through the mirror, making the fallen boy gasp out.

_And reaching nothing but bitter air and ashes  
In a haze of foreboding and devastation_

Dark eyes darted around and stared dreamily in the mirror as it outlined himself and his lover. A lone figure cloaked in gray fog, cuddled and hugged the blonde in a tight yet perfectly enduring embrace making the slightly taller boy fall in love even further. Both figures stood silent and unwavering in their true feelings, just basking in the un-vocalized comfort of each other until that very instant their eyes met the shrouded man disappeared in a thick black haze. Yamato turned around and waved his hands about trying to grab at the shadow before it vanished completely.

"No come back...Don't leave me again." The emotionally distraught boy murmured.  
  
  


_The world has taken you away from our love  
Sleep well in the eternal bliss of heaven_

Wide streaks of gloom surround the boy, as the light from the moon hit the departing figure in its mirth. Black gleams of light polished the picture as he stood wearily, trying desperately to cling to his touch and scent. His eyes never wavered from the spot he once stood, making his fingers burn for his embrace and lips pout for his kiss.  
  


_My soul will be true and return to you  
My love will carry us away on wings of doves_

Long minutes passed into eternity as he watched lazily into the moonlight that shone all around him with angelic wings. Yamato's oversized robe, making the boy seemingly disappear within it, was hung loosely against his small frame as he drew his knees to his chest and wept from the shock of seeing a vivid memory. Large wet stains soaked his hair and face, as the digi-destined sniffed and quivered on the cool floor. His tiny feet were huddled close to his body under his robe, letting his toes dance across the soft fabric.  
  


_And for forever and eternity our love will shine  
Brighter then a shooting star or glimmer in your eyes_

Placing his tired chin on-top of his knees, Matt hugged his body close and wished for the impossible. Memory after memory of the happiest moments of his life entrapped him in a heavenly hell lock. Birthdays, kisses, dates, and love were at the top of the list but each still virtually potent in his throbbing mind. All those days they would just lounge around and bask in the others embrace. Spending romantic evenings alone with only each other on their minds. Even now he could still feel the warmth the other provided in their heated lovemaking and kisses. Sweaty limbs and bodies in tune with the other making the whole room and mouths scream with satisfaction. A special piece and place in his heart, overflowing with unblemished love and purpose, slowly burned with regret and depression as his lovely pictures drew more horrific and red.  
  


_But for now we have dimmed but not erased  
Hearts will hold us together and once again_

Taking a fairly large gulp in order to calm his nerves, the friendship holder slowly and gracefully rose to his feet and glanced around the silent room. His eyes bore into the walls and paintings that held the room together in homeliness and sanctuary. Taking a long, shallow breath the light haired boy turned around and stared in the mirror once more hoping and praying his lost love would return to him. Seeing him not around him and not feeling his warmth and heartbeat Matt whimpered and grew cold. Blue eyes pulsed with red streaks as he glanced back down and studied a priceless picture of his koi. Perfect silky waves of brown hair that always tickled his nose when they kissed. A cute button nose placed amazingly in the middle of his face with two large, deep chocolate eyes that could shatter any anger within him in an instant. Soft, tanned skin with a mouth and lips you would die to just get a taste of made him nearly drop to his knees with remembrance

_It will be our love for forever and eternity..._

Drawing the portrait up of his love, he cuddled it close to his heart and wondered out of his dim room for refreshing air and light. Yamato stopped mid-step with soothing tears of realization and heartbreak struggling down his rosy cheeks. Hugging his precious love…Taichi…to his chest, the blonde turned one last look at the room that held everything dear and all the memories of his life one last time before kissing his fingers delicately and blowing the flutter away.

"Goodbye Taichi-koi." Matt whispered before he could escape the grasp of his room.

_Rest In Peace My Love..._

Candles of various scents, filtrated the dull, dry room, as a single boy lay in tears in-front of a torn, smudged picture. Amazing browns stared into blue for what seemed like hours, as his fingers clutched a tear-stained, crumpled piece of old newspaper, which held the worst thing any person could ever want to read. There Taichi held the saddened section of the newspaper that was titled 'Obituaries'. Tai sat for hours talking with his long but not forgotten koi as if he was truly there to hear his heavenly cries showing that he still cared. 

_Yamato_  


  
A single blue feather enriched with charm and spunk spiraled down behind him hitting the floor with a silver sheen of musical grace. The door creaked a weakened response to the silent departure of a lost-incomplete soul and angel, as the feather of a love too intertwined by pure hearts to ever disappear. Gracefully twirling towards ecstasy the feather glided into Taichi's grip, making the sobbing teenager cry out in surprise and happiness. Clutching the dear angel feather to his chest, the courage keeper let a single tear fall along his cheek and chin. 

"Arigatou Yama-koi. Arigatou for letting me know you can hear me love." Taichi whimpered out and stood up. "Till we meet again...till me meet again."

********************

~Fin~


End file.
